


if i see him this weekend

by sunxcherries



Series: the one for me [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Arthur, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), merlin is seventeen arthur is nineteen, references to underage masturbation, the best friend's brother fic you never asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunxcherries/pseuds/sunxcherries
Summary: Arthur immediately notices two things.First, Merlin is visibly older. He’s grown into his body in the year that Arthur’s been gone, clumsy movements becoming surer and less awkward. His hair is a bit longer now, showing off his natural curls and framing his ears, which are now pierced with small purple plugs. His clothes no longer hang off of him like they used to and instead cling to him just right, showing off lean muscle where there used to be none, and Arthur realizes he’s staring but doesn’t make himself stop.Second, Merlin ishot. AndexactlyArthur’s type.





	if i see him this weekend

**Author's Note:**

> reblog the [tumblr post](http://sunxcherries.tumblr.com/post/184279082341/fandom-merlin-tv-pairing-merlinarthur)

Arthur pulls into the driveway, his red sports car purring loudly until he cuts the engine. It’s a beautifully sunny Friday in May, just a little too hot but perfect for driving with the windows down. Arthur opens the door and steps out into the bright afternoon, cracking his back and stretching out after the drive from Cambridge to his father’s mansion on the outskirts of London. He’s managed to fit the entire contents of his dorm room into his car with the help of two of his mates, and now he groans at the thought of having to unload all the tightly packed boxes and carry them up the two flights of stairs to his room. Arthur decides to leave them there for now.

He maneuvers down the cobblestone walkway around the side of the house, humming lightly and jangling his keys as he goes. Arthur doesn’t expect anyone else to be home; Morgana isn’t out of school for another few weeks, and his father had informed him earlier that day that he couldn’t make it back from his business trip in time to welcome Arthur home. Arthur isn’t expected home until tomorrow, so he knows he won’t see his father for at least a few days.

When he jiggles his key in the lock and pushes the door open, he’s met with the muffled sounds of bickering teenagers coming from the living room. Arthur quietly shuts the door behind him and tiptoes toward the noises, careful to not alert anyone to the fact that he’s there just yet.

Arthur peeks around the corner and discovers Morgana and her best friend Gwen sitting on the floor, a Monopoly board between them set up in the middle of a game.

“Quick, before he comes back,” Morgana whispers, and she and Gwen start grabbing money from the game box and shoving it into their piles. They’re trying and failing to stifle their giggles, and Arthur shakes his head knowingly. His sister has never been a fair player.

Arthur assumes the “he” the girls are talking about is their other friend Merlin. Gwen, Merlin, and Morgana have been friends since primary, and Arthur practically grew up with the three of them running around the large house causing trouble. He can count on one hand the number of times he babysat the three of them and _didn't_ have to explain another broken vase or ripped rug to his father, taking the brunt of Uther’s anger while the three of them hid in the next room and eavesdropped.

Morgana and her friends are only two grades behind him, but since Arthur has always had to be the adult, sometimes it feels like they’re much younger.

Arthur hears clanging from the kitchen and the two girls quickly straighten up and move back to their spots. Arthur is content to lean against the wall for a few more minutes, eager to see how this plays out. He bets Merlin will walk into the room, all gangly limbs that don’t fit together and ears that stick out, and he’ll know what they’ve done but will play along anyway.

It doesn’t go quite as Arthur suspects.

Merlin walks into the living room from the kitchen, stopping to tilt his head back and take a large swig from the can of root beer in his hand. He swallows and opens his mouth to say something to Morgana but is cut short when he looks to the back of the room, his eyes locking straight onto Arthur’s.

Arthur immediately notices two things.

First, Merlin is visibly older. He’s grown into his body in the year that Arthur’s been gone, clumsy movements becoming surer and less awkward. His hair is a bit longer now, showing off his natural curls and framing his ears, which are now pierced with small purple plugs. His clothes no longer hang off of him like they used to and instead cling to him just right, showing off lean muscle where there used to be none, and Arthur realizes he’s staring but doesn’t make himself stop.

Second, Merlin is _hot_. And _exactly_ Arthur’s type.

“Arthur,” Merlin blurts, and _fuck,_ his voice is deeper and smoother than it used to be, and he bites nervously on his bottom lip and that’s not _fair, Arthur should be doing that, should be biting Merlin’s lips red until that blush on his cheeks goes all the way down andー_

Oh.

Oh no.

Morgana catches up and whips around to where Merlin is openly staring, eyes going wide as she sees Arthur leaning against the wall.

“Surprise?” Arthur grins.

“You fucker! You weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow!” Morgana yells and scrambles to get up.

“Wow, I missed you too.”

“Oh, shut up.” Morgana walks over and hugs Arthur, brief but tight. They bicker and fight as all siblings do, and their childhood wasn’t always smooth; but deep down, the two of them care about each other.

Morgana pulls away and schools herself back to normal. “So, how was Cambridge? Find a rich boy to snog?”

“Only if he gave me test answers in return,” Arthur teases.

“Ooh, don’t tell father,” Morgana says, pretending to be scandalized. “At this point, I think he’d be more upset about the cheating than the fact that it was a boy you were snogging.”

Arthur laughs and flicks his gaze over to where Merlin is still standing in the middle of the living room. Merlin is watching him, his lips slightly parted and his cheeks burning red. Once he sees that Arthur is looking back at him, Merlin snaps his mouth shut. His lower lip is red from where he’s been biting it, and he reaches up to nervously itch his neck, leaving white trails where the nails dig into pale skin. A bullet of lust pierces low in Arthur’s gut.

Morgana clears her throat, and Arthur snaps his eyes back to her. She looks between him and Merlin with a calculated, knowing stare. The moment passes when Merlin decides to speak again.

“Do you need help unpacking anything?”

Morgana raises her eyebrows at Merlin from across the room. Arthur pretends not to notice.

“Yeah, actually I do,” Arthur says. He’d love to not have to do it all himself, as it had taken two hours with three of them before. “If you help, I won’t tell your parents that you’re skipping school.” He’s met with blank stares, the three sixth form students clearly not impressed. Arthur sighs. “Fine, I’ll buy you all pizza if you help.”

Gwen lights up, but before she can speak, Morgana interjects. “Actually, I was planning on going over to Gwen’s for dinner, but I’m sure Merlin would be _more_ than happy to help!”

Gwen furrows her brows as Morgana grabs her arm and drags her toward the entrance hall. Morgana hurriedly slips into her shoes and drags a confused Gwen out the front door, calling goodbye to them and winking at Merlin. The sound of the door clicking shut behind them echoes in the silence of the mansion. Arthur stands glued to his spot on the floor, completely thrown. He doesn’t know what the fuck just happened, but he does know that Morgana has something planned and that it can’t be good. Arthur slowly turns back to Merlin.

“Well,” Merlin hesitates, “I guess it’s just... you and me?” A small smile graces his features, hopeful and awkward and beautiful.

Arthur takes in the sight of Merlin, his long fingers still wrapped around the half-empty root beer can, his dark curls just long enough for Arthur to run his hands through, those fucking purple plugs gleaming in his ears and since _when_ have _those_ been there _,_ Arthur hasn’t been away for  _that_ long. Merlin’s collarbones peak out from underneath his t-shirt and his jeans are so tight they look like part of his skin, and Arthur mentally prepares himself for an afternoon of unloading his car with Merlin, watching Merlin bend over to pick up box after box, lifting his shirt up to wipe sweat off his forehead and exposing his skin to the air, to Arthur. Arthur takes a deep breath.

“Yeah,” he says, and it comes out thick and unsteady. “It’s just you and me.”

“Great,” Merlin grins. He throws his head back and chugs the rest of his root beer, and Arthur’s eyes stick to the pale expanse of his throat as Merlin swallows. Merlin sets the empty can down on the coffee table, walking toward the side door that leads out to the driveway. “You’d better still deliver on that pizza.”

Arthur pulls himself together and moves to follow Merlin. “Ugh, teenagers. Of course you’re only helping because you get a meal out of it,” Arthur badgers. He stops when Merlin turns and rakes his gaze down Arthur’s body,  seeing his white t-shirt and light-colored designer jeans, and Arthur’s breath catches.

“Yeah,” Merlin breathes. “Yeah, that’s why.”

After a few seconds of silence where Arthur has to control the blood rushing to his groin, Arthur forces himself to move, pushing ahead of Merlin and yanking the door open. He walks out into the yard, the late spring breeze clearing his head a bit, and he leaves the door open for Merlin to step outside after him.

“Okay, I say we get everything inside first, and then take the boxes up to my room,” Arthur instructs. They begin walking down the cobblestone path to the driveway, Arthur’s baby sparkling in the sunlight. “Oh, and if you put a single scratch on my car, your reward will be prison instead of pizza.”

Merlin just grins. “And who do you think you are, the king?”

“Nah,” Arthur replies, unlocking the boot of his car and pulling it open. “But my father knows some people who could easily lock you up.”

“Still calling on your daddy to fix your problems, then?” Merlin jests.

Arthur grabs the first soft thing he can findーa bag of his socksーand throws it at Merlin, causing the younger boy to sputter and gape at the unexpected projectile. Arthur laughs when Merlin just glares at him and throws it back, and Arthur lifts the first box from his car to hold it up to Merlin.

“Well? Are you helping me or not?”

“Maybe I won’t now, prat,” Merlin mutters, but he takes the box anyway and starts walking toward the open side door. Arthur stares after him, watching the way his t-shirt clings to his back and the muscles in his neck strain.

This is going to be a long afternoon.

ー

Arthur is sweating as he drops the last box into his third-floor bedroom on top of the rest of the pile. It’s taken them two hours just to carry everything out and up (stopping for regular water breaks and the occasional bag-of-socks fight) and Arthur’s had more fun with Merlin than he’d been anticipating. They’d bickered and teased each other the whole time, and Arthur learned that Merlin’s grown into his sense of humor as well.

Arthur had taken his shirt off about an hour in, threading it through his belt loop and using it as a sweat rag. Arthur had noticed Merlin staring on multiple occasions and would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t purposefully stretch and flex when he’d known Merlin had been looking.

Overall, Merlin is charming, and Arthur wonders how he’s never noticed before.

Merlin’s t-shirt is soaked in sweat where it clings to his lower back, and he stands in the middle of Arthur’s room and runs a hand through his damp hair.

“God, I feel gross,” Merlin says, crinkling his nose. “You really needed all this stuff at uni?”

“I had to fit a floor’s worth of my belongings into a tiny dorm, what did you expect?”

Merlin scoffs. “We get it, you’re hot and rich and get a whole floor to yourself.”

“You think I’m hot?” Arthur smirks.

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Don’t act like you didn’t see me staring, Arthur. You can make fun of me if you want.”

Now that Merlin’s acknowledged it, put it out there in the open, Arthur gets the confidence to step around the pile of boxes and get closer to Merlin. He knows how he looks, his bare chest gleaming with sweat, and Merlin’s eyes go wide.

“What if I wanted you to look?” Arthur confides, giving Merlin a full once-over. He sees Merlin shiver under his scrutiny, eyes wide. Arthur takes this as his cue to get even closer, brushing his fingers down Merlin’s arm and leaning in to whisper into his ear.

“What if I just want you?”

“Arthur,” Merlin gasps, and the way his name sounds coming from Merlin’s mouth _l_ _ike that_ is enough to make Arthur’s cock twitch and fill in his jeans. “Arthur, if this is some sort of joke, youーI can’tー”

“Not a joke,” Arthur assures, and he’s nosing at the hair above Merlin’s ear, the tang of his sweat and the scent of his shampoo invading Arthur’s senses. He lets himself breathe it in, surrounding himself with nothing but the sweetness of Merlin. “You walked in like you fucking owned the place with your hair and your jeans and your fucking _plugs_ ー”

“ _God_ , Arthur,” Merlin breathes, swiping hesitant fingers over the bare skin of Arthur’s shoulder. “You can’t just say shit like that, pleaseー”

Merlin whines when Arthur steps back to look him in the eye. For a few moments, they do nothing but breathe in the quiet of Arthur’s bedroom, the early evening sun streaming through the slats in Arthur’s blinds.

“Merlin, do youー”

“Yes.”

“What? I didn’t evenー”

“Doesn’t matter,” Merlin says, and there’s a spark in his eye that wasn’t there before. “With you, it’ll always be yes.”

Arthur lets out a strangled moan and surges forward, crushing his lips to Merlin’s and pressing him up against the wall. His hands fly up to grip into Merlin’s hair as Merlin grabs his waist, fingers slipping on the damp skin as he tries to haul Arthur closer. Merlin is giving just as good as Arthur is, sucking Arthur’s top lip into his mouth and nipping at it. Arthur whines and tugs Merlin’s head back, using Merlin’s gasp to slip his tongue into his mouth. The kiss is wet and dirty and perfect, infinitely hotter than anything he’s done at university, and shivers run through Arthur’s body as his cock pulses, hard in his jeans.

Merlin breaks the kiss with a smacking sound. “Arthur, you’ve no idea,” he pants. “Been thinking about this for _ages_.”

“Yeah?” Arthur sighs and latches his mouth onto Merlin’s neck, laving it with kisses and the occasional soft scrape of his teeth. “Tell me.”

“I was fourteen, and you wereー _nngh_ ーyou were insufferable, walking around in your boxers every morning that I slept over, and I had toーfuck, _Arthur_ ーhad to lock myself in my room once I got home, every single time.” Merlin is breathing hard from the attention Arthur is paying to his neck, and Arthur’s body is singing from the obvious effect he’s having. “I rubbed myself fucking _raw_ that summer.”

Arthur groans and his hips jerk forward, grinding into the air seeking friction. His face is still buried in Merlin’s neck, one hand pressed against the wall behind Merlin’s head. Merlin’s fingers throw Arthur’s shirt to the floor and link through his belt loops, tugging Arthur’s hips forward into his own, and they both gasp as their erections collide through the fabric.

“‘S this what you were looking for?” Merlin purrs into his ear and slides a hand across Arthur’s lower back, dipping into the top of his waistband. He holds Arthur in place and starts slowly circling his hips against Arthur’s, the drag of his cock through his jeans sending shocks of pleasure through Arthur’s body. He leans back in to kiss Merlin, their tongues sliding together as Merlin continues the movements of his hips.

“Fuck, Merlin,” Arthur pants, pulling away to suck more kisses into Merlin’s neck. “When”ーkissー“did you get”ーkissー“so hot?”

Merlin keens and pushes Arthur further into his neck, threading his fingers through Arthur’s blond hair. “Sinceー _ah, leave a mark, yes_ ーsince I heard you were coming home from uni.”

Arthur breaks away from Merlin’s neck and full-on growls at the confession. He presses Merlin closer against the wall and grinds his hips down hard, and Merlin moans, his grip in Arthur’s hair tightening. Merlin takes it until he’s gasping and pushing Arthur away, and Arthur thinks he’s being rejected until Merlin tugs his shirt over his head.

Merlin is _gorgeous_ , all wiry muscle and flat expanses of pale skin, only a light dusting of dark hair on his chest. His nipples are a rosy pink, and Arthur prays to every god he knows that he gets to find out how sensitive they are.

He’s about to drag Merlin back in for another kiss when Merlin looks Arthur in the eye and sinks to his knees.

“Oh,” Arthur breathes, bringing a hand up to card it through Merlin’s unruly curls.

“Please, Arthur,” Merlin begs. He brushes his lips over the outline of Arthur’s dick, and it jumps at the stimulation. “Please say I can.”

“God, yeah,” Arthur chokes out. “Yes.”

“God, okay, d’you have a condom, orー”

“Don’t need one,” Arthur says.

Merlin leans away from him. “Wait. Have you not..?”

Arthur clenches his jaw. “Is that a problem?”

“What? No, of course not, I just thought…” Merlin trails off, biting on his bottom lip. “All those boys at Cambridge… weren’t you...”

“Snogging, Merlin,” Arthur says softly. “That’s all it was.”

Merlin stays there, sat back on his knees. “Right. Okay.”

Arthur swallows. “Have you? I mean, not that you need to, uh, to tell me, orー”

“Just this,” Merlin says. “Handjobs and the occasional blowjob, but never…”

“Never penetrative?” Arthur supplies.

Merlin takes a deep breath and nods. “It’s not like I wouldn’t want to, I just… I want it to matter.”

Arthur gazes down at Merlin. Before today, he’d known Merlin as the scrawny but incredibly bright friend of his kid sister, always finding himself in more trouble than the last time but sweet and endearing enough to get out of it. Now, he’s spent some time with Merlin and realized that Merlin is strong, always holding his own, but is also extremely gentle and kind. His smile had been enough to make Arthur forget about the heavy load of the boxes they’d carried from his car to his room, and their banter hadn’t felt like forced conversation between a guy and his younger sister’s friend. It’d felt comfortable, like they didn’t know any other way to be.

In the year that Arthur has been away, Merlin’s grown up. Looking down at him now, on his knees for Arthur and talking about how he wants his first time to be with someone who matters, Arthur’s hit with the realization that he wants to matter to Merlin. Arthur’s heart feels too big for his chest, straining against his ribs and consuming him completely.

“Yeah,” Arthur finally says, his voice coming out raw. “Yeah, me too.” He takes a shaky breath, figuring it’s now or never. “I could never do anything with someone who didn’t matter.”

Merlin’s face falls and he moves back on the floor, looking for his discarded shirt. “Oh, um. I guess I’ll justー”

“ _M_ _erlin,_ ” Arthur sighs, exasperated. “Get back here.”

Merlin stops halfway to grabbing his shirt. He looks confusedly up at Arthur, slowly blinking until realization dawns on his face. Merlin looks up at Arthur in awe, the tiniest smile on his face like he can’t quite believe it, and Arthur doesn’t think he’s seen anything more beautiful in his whole life.

Merlin gets up off the floor and launches himself into Arthur, kissing him with renewed heat and passion. They’re both smiling into the kiss, and Merlin leans back just enough to rest their foreheads together.

“God, I’ve had a crush on you for forever,” Merlin confesses, voice soft and meant only for the two of them. “Always thought you’d end up breaking my heart.”

“Never,” Arthur exclaims, and it’s easy to say, feeling like a truth his soul has known since it was created. “I could never do that to you.”

Merlin giggles and noses at Arthur’s cheek, resting his hands once more on Arthur’s waist. “Good, ‘cause I would have had you thrown in prison for that.”

Arthur releases a laugh from deep in his chest, pressing himself against Merlin and turning his head, kissing and kissing and kissing him. It doesn’t take long for the movement of their lips to turn heated again, and Arthur’s cock that had gone soft during their talk is now back to pushing against the zip of his jeans.

“Eager, are we?” Merlin chuckles, palming Arthur’s dick. “You still want my mouth on you?”

Arthur moans. “I’ll come if you do that.”

“Isn’t that the point?” Merlin asks, and he moves to sink back down to his knees when Arthur grabs his shoulder.

“No, I… I mean, thisーthis matters now, right?”

Merlin’s pupils dilate. “Arthur, if you’re asking what I think you’re askingー”

“Do you want to?” Arthur lets his gaze wander all over Merlin’s body, his chest flushed red and his black skinny jeans doing nothing to hide the prominent bulge where his cock is straining.

“Yes,” Merlin confirms. “Yes, Arthur, _god_. Fuck me.”

They crash back together and collapse onto Arthur’s bed, almost tripping over some boxes in their haste to get there. Arthur’s jeans have been undone and pushed down to his thighs, and he kicks them all the way off before helping Merlin peel off his own. Arthur rolls on top and Merlin yanks him down to kiss him, hooking his fingers into Arthur’s boxers and tugging them down and off. Merlin wraps a hand around Arthur’s cock, thick and wet at the tip.

“Fuck,” Arthur gasps and shudders. “Merlin.”

“Fucking gorgeous,” Merlin praises, jerking Arthur soft and slow just to feel him, not nearly enough friction to get him off. “Can’t wait to have you in me.”

Merlin takes his hand away and Arthur starts kissing down his chest, nipping at his collarbones and brushing the pad of his finger over Merlin’s right nipple. Merlin’s breath hitches and he lets out a little  _oh_ , and Arthur repeats the motion for more of the same reaction.

“Sensitive?” Arthur asks, licking over Merlin’s left nipple softly.

“Yeah,” Merlin keens. His hips are hitching up off the bed, and Arthur sucks Merlin’s nipple into his mouth at the same time he reaches down to push his hand into Merlin’s boxers, grabbing his cock.

“Fuck!” Merlin’s eyes fly open and he fists his hands into the sheets and bucks into Arthur’s touch, body writhing and knuckles white. “Arthur, I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.”

“Isn’t that the point?” Arthur repeats cheekily, resting his chin on Merlin’s chest and giving his nipple soft licks, jerking Merlin’s dick slowly and rubbing his thumb across the tip. It’s the first time he’s ever touched someone else’s cock, and the angle is weird but it’s Merlin and he fucking loves it.

“Not fair,” Merlin shudders. “Wanna come with you inside me.”

“Fuck, Merlin,” Arthur heaves. “Fuck, okay.”

Arthur sits up and helps Merlin get his boxers all the way off, and then they’re both naked, splayed out on Arthur’s bed, the sun illuminating Merlin’s face and making him look magical. He can’t help it when he leans down and kisses Merlin soft and slow, brushing his hands up and down Merlin’s body, feeling all the skin that’s bared only for him and not feeling an ounce of embarrassment for his own nakedness, can’t do when Merlin is splaying his hands on Arthur’s back and rubbing his knee up along Arthur’s side.

Merlin pulls away with a sigh. “Arthur, please tell me you have lube.”

Arthur snorts. “Way to ruin the moment.”

“There won’t be a moment if you don’t have lube.”

Arthur rolls his eyes and leans over the edge of his bed to dig around in a box of his toiletries, hand wrapping around a mostly-full bottle of lube and pulling it out triumphantly.

Merlin raises an eyebrow. “You brought lube with you to Cambridge?”

“I’ll have you know I only brought it to use on myself,” Arthur replies.

Merlin moans. “Oh, we’re definitely exploring that later.”

He reaches over and tugs Arthur back overtop of him, guiding him down for a quick kiss and grabbing the bottle. “Do you wanna do it or do you wanna watch?”

Both images immediately flood into Arthur’s mind, and his cock twitches where it’s resting in the crease of Merlin’s groin. He hopes this won’t be his only time with Merlin and that they’ll get to try everything eventually (because god, does he want to), so it’s fairly easy to make his decision.

“I want to do it.”

Merlin shoves the lube back into Arthur’s hands, shifting down on the bed and spreading his legs open. It’s so wanton and trusting and _vulnerable_ that it makes Arthur’s chest shake with feelings he can’t name.

Arthur crawls down and lowers himself between Merlin’s legs, squeezing some lube into his hands. He slowly reaches between Merlin’s cheeks and rubs the pad of his finger over his hole, his breaths coming unevenly at being this close to another person, this intimate.

“Come on, Arthur, don’t tease,” Merlin huffs.

When Arthur continues to gently rub Merlin’s hole, Merlin sighs. “D’you wanna know a secret?”

Arthur hums in response.

“Sometimes I do this to myself and pretend it’s your cock.”

“ _Merlin_ ,” Arthur groans, his hips jolting down to rub on the sheets. He uses that moment to press his finger into Merlin, the tight heat clenching around it making his cock twitch. Merlin gasps and fucks himself down onto Arthur’s finger, throwing one of his legs over Arthur’s shoulder to open himself up wider. Arthur watches the movement of his finger in and out, Merlin’s muscles moving to pull him back in every time only the tip is left.

“Add another one, I can take it,” Merlin moans. Arthur pulls his first finger out and moves back in with two, mesmerized by the way Merlin takes them both in like he’s made for it. He starts fingering Merlin in earnest now, building up a rhythm and trying to crook his fingers just right to find Merlin’s prostate, wiggling them in and out untilー

“Fuck!” Merlin arches off the bed and trembles, his eyes squeezed shut. “Fuck, Arthur, I’m ready, I’m ready, pleaseー”

Arthur slips a third finger into Merlin, and he’s so hard just from seeing Merlin fuck down onto his fingers that it’ll be a miracle if he lasts long enough to make Merlin come, even with him so close already. Arthur’s head rests on the inside of Merlin’s thigh, close enough to the smell of him that he’s dizzy on it. It’s hard to remember Merlin’s never done this before either with the way he’s writhing on Arthur’s sheets, and Arthur slips his fingers out of Merlin’s hole and grabs the bottle of lube laying on the bedspread.

His hands shake as he spreads the lube onto his dick, nervous and excited and so fucking close to coming and nothing’s even happened yet. Merlin senses his apprehension and drags him down into a filthy kiss, wrapping his legs around Arthur’s torso and reaching between them to grab Arthur’s cock. Merlin rubs the head against his stretched hole.

“Please, Arthur,” Merlin chokes. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Arthur moans and presses forward, he and Merlin’s breaths mingling as he slowly pushes in. The heat and the tightness around Arthur’s dick are exquisite, and he buries his face in Merlin’s neck when he bottoms out, his balls snug against Merlin and his cock buried  _inside_ him. It takes all of Arthur’s self-control to not come right then and there.

“Shit,” Merlin says underneath him, panting heavily. “Fuck.”

“Does it hurt? Am I hurting you?” Arthur leans up on his arms to look at Merlin with worry, only to see Merlin’s face almost blissed out with pleasure.

“No, God no, it feelsー _ah!_ ” Merlin clenches lightly and Arthur moans and bucks his hips forward into the pressure. “ーfeels amazing, feels so perfect. God, Arthur, move.”

Arthur situates himself so he’s leaning on his elbows above Merlin and slowly pulls out until just the head of his cock is left inside, then pushes back in. The drag is incredible, and Arthur has to bite back a moan. He keeps up the rhythm for a few more thrusts until Merlin shifts under him.

“Faster, Arthur,” Merlin sighs. “Give it to me, come on.”

Arthur growls and starts snapping his hips against Merlin’s, the sounds of skin on skin echoing through the room as Merlin gasps and moans. His nails scratch down Arthur’s shoulders and back as he holds on and Arthur hopes that they leave marks, wants to see them tomorrow, ghost his fingers over them and get hard at just the memory.

Arthur thrusts into Merlin harder, bent on bringing him to the edge first, and Merlin is making noises that are a mix of moans and Arthur’s name. Arthur’s eyes rove over Merlin’s neck and torso, the mark he left a stark contrast against Merlin’s pale skin, and Arthur presses his thumb into it. Merlin stares at him and lets out the sweetest whine.

“Arthur, I’m close,” Merlin pants, squeezing his eyes shut. “So much better than I ever imagined, _fuck_ , make me come.”

Arthur speeds his rhythm up and reaches between them to grasp Merlin’s cock, hot and heavy in his hand. “Come on, Merlin,” he mutters. “Come for me.”

Merlin chokes out Arthur’s name and comes, eyes squeezed shut and nails digging into Arthur’s shoulders. His ass is squeezing and fluttering around Arthur’s dick, and that paired with the image of Merlin’s come shooting onto his chest is enough to have Arthur thrusting in twice more and letting go, gasping Merlin’s name quietly. He trembles with the force of it, can feel his come shooting into Merlin’s ass, and Merlin is a mess underneath him. It feels like a claim, and something inside Arthur preens.

“Arthur, I can feel you, can feel you in me,” Merlin moans. “Shit.”

Arthur gently lowers himself down so he’s draped across Merlin’s front, still shaking through the aftershocks of his powerful orgasm. His nose is buried in Merlin’s hair and he inhales, drowns himself in it.

After a few moments, Merlin grunts and pushes Arthur off him. Arthur’s dick slips out of Merlin, and Merlin lets out an  _oh_ when he feels Arthur’s come start to drip out of his hole. Arthur looks down at it and fleetingly thinks that one of these times, he’s going to lick it all up, lap at Merlin’s opening until he’s shaking and coming apart again.

For now, he drapes himself down across Merlin’s side, throwing an arm across Merlin’s pale chest and fitting their legs together. There’s come drying on Merlin’s stomach, and Arthur ghosts his fingers over it, entranced.

“That tickles,” Merlin says, his voice sounding raspy and used, and Arthur glows with the knowledge that  _he_ did that. He fucked up Merlin’s voice and sucked marks into his skin and his come is still leaking out of Merlin onto his duvet, and Arthur is fucking giddy with it.

“Admiring your handiwork?” Merlin smirks.

“Shut up.”

Arthur’s voice sounds just as fucked out, hair sticking up and angry nail marks streaked down his back, a mess that Merlin made.

Arthur wouldn’t want it any other way.

“We’re disgusting,” Merlin says, crinkling his nose.

Arthur grunts in agreement. “You can use my shower.”

Merlin turns his head toward Arthur and he flashes his signature innocent puppy eyes, the ones Arthur has seen get him out of trouble too many times. “But I don’t know how to work your shower. You’ll have to show me.”

“You’re insatiable,” Arthur shakes his head and rolls over. “I just had the best orgasm of my life and you’re ready for round two.”

“The best orgasm of your life, huh?” Merlin teases.

“Oh, shut up, Merlin, I heard you.” Arthur raises his voice to imitate Merlin’s breathy moans. “ _Oh, Arthur_ , I’ve been thinking about this for _ages_ ー”

Merlin throws his pillow at Arthur, hitting him in the head. “Prat. You just lost blowjob privileges. Now you’ll never know why the boys at school call me the cock warlock.”

Arthur raises an eyebrow. “Wow, you should have told me you were being bullied.”

“Shut up!”

They wrestle on the bed for a few minutes, laughing and yelling insults at each other until Merlin sneaks out from underneath him and rolls off the bed, sprinting toward Arthur’s en-suite.

“If you still wanna show me how to use the shower, you’d better do it quick. I’m a fast learner.”

Arthur leans up on the bed and watches Merlin disappear into his bathroom. His chest feels light and his heart is fluttering, and he can’t control the smile on his face as he gets up and runs after Merlin.

ー

After a fantastic round two in the shower where Merlin deems Arthur worthy enough of his blowjob skills (and damn, he’d earned his nickname), the two boys sit on the living room couch, a box of pizza between them. Merlin is wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that Arthur lent him, and the blond is thinking about letting Merlin keep them just because of how good he looks.

“I didn’t even know you were gay,” Merlin says, biting into his third slice. “I couldn’t believe it earlier when Morgana mentioned it.”

“I didn’t really come out until a few months ago,” Arthur explains. “She probably just didn’t feel the need to mention it.”

They eat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Arthur speaks again.

“I didn’t know you were gay either. Never really thought about it ‘til today, to be honest.”

“I’m bi,” Merlin says around a bite of pizza. “You can thank yourself for that revelation at twelve-years-old.”

Arthur smirks. “I’m really just your ideal man, aren’t I?”

Merlin kicks him from the other side of the couch, making Arthur yelp.

“Hey!” Arthur kicks him back and grabs another slice of pizza. “Look, I get it. ‘Best friend’s hot older brother’ is kind of a thing, right?”

“Yeah, it is,” Merlin agrees, “which means it easily could have been Elyan instead of you. Consider yourself lucky.”

At that moment, Arthur’s phone buzzes with a text from Morgana.

“What’s it say?” Merlin asks, scooching closer and leaning over the pizza box.

Arthur stares at it, dumbfounded. “It says, ‘for my own safety, should i stay at gwen’s house tonight?’”

Merlin groans. “Of course she knows.”

Arthur stares at the text message, contemplating his options before looking to Merlin. “You know, I could use some help actually unpacking the boxes. It’d be a waste if you had to go home tonight and come all the way back tomorrow.”

Merlin blinks a few times, then slowly smiles. “Yeah, it would be, wouldn’t it?”

Arthur lets his gaze wander all over Merlin, partially-dry curls gleaming in the light from the chandelier and lounging in clothes that Arthur gave him, and makes his decision.

ー

Morgana’s phone buzzes next to her on the floor of Gwen’s bedroom where they’re spread out doing homework. She looks at the reply and snorts.

 **my brother, unfortunately:** it’d probably be best if you stayed all weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm in the middle of writing two longer merthur fics right now, and my writer's block manifested as this fic. i'm thinking about possibly writing a little sequel, so let me know if that's something you'd want! comments and kudos are appreciated, and you can say hi or give me prompts on [my tumblr](http://sunxcherries.tumblr.com).


End file.
